


Looking For Freedom

by FalCatrecon



Series: Gadgets [5]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: M/M, Other, Porn Caper, some Dom/sub overtones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Devon simply rolled his eyes in response, pretending to reach for the end call button. “I suppose if you aren’t interested in visiting an erotic film studio to solve a possible blackmailing scheme I’ll just have to decline the request.”“Wait a minute Devon. Porn?Really?” He leaned forward in earnest, purposefully ignoring the soft grin Devon had for hooking his attention. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.“I have the details here as always, but the problem arises that we are unsure just who is doing the blackmailing. You would have to be undercover as a manager or some other such job.”
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982), KITT/Michael Knight/Devon Miles
Series: Gadgets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517000
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Amore Amore

“Michael, I may have a ...unique case you would be interested in.” The screen in KITT’s dash flickered to life, and Devon politely waited for Michael to bring his attention to him from the road.

“But Devon, we were going on an actual vacation this time! Route 66 and everything!” Michael let KITT take over driving so he could more dramatically slump in his seat. It had been months since their last real vacation. Days off were one thing, trips together like this another.

Devon simply rolled his eyes in response, pretending to reach for the end call button. “I suppose if you aren’t interested in visiting an erotic film studio to solve a possible blackmailing scheme I’ll just have to decline the request.”

“Wait a minute Devon. Porn? _Really?_” He leaned forward in earnest, purposefully ignoring the soft grin Devon had for hooking his attention. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“I have the details here as always, but the problem arises that we are unsure just who is doing the blackmailing. You would have to be undercover as a manager or some other such job.”

“Actor.” KITT’s response was quick and surprised both of the others into quiet. “He is handsome and certainly has the drive.”

“KITT, I…” Michael wasn’t sure what to say. On one hand he was one hundred percent on board if KITT was. On the other… He risked a look at the video feed of Devon.

Devon simply shrugged after a moment. “He would need a sample reel like he did for his short stint as a singer.” He shuffled the papers a moment. “This studio specializes in multi-partner, so the ‘resume’ would need diversity.”

“Most of that is covered.” KITT was unabashed in what he was saying, leaving Michael near speechless. “I think we could make it work. I could play manager over the phone if it came down to it.”

He finally found his voice to interrupt. “Now hold on a minute here, don’t I have a say?”

Devon blinked innocently at him, though Michael knew that smirk when he saw it. “I would have thought you’d have been thrilled at the chance.”

“I mean, yeah sure, who wouldn’t be, but you two are just deciding for me.” Michael gestured vaguely at the dash. “And you’re both on the same page about _me_ being in _porn_.” He frowned in mild concern at their total lack of it. “It’s weird.”

Devon laughed at that. “Weird is relative. Either way it sounds like you two need to have a talk. I’ll cover more of this once you arrive.” The screen went blank, though Michael continued to stare at it a long moment.

KITT lightly cleared his non-existent throat. “I apologize for volunteering you like that. I thought-”

“No no. You’re fine.” Michael waved KITT’s comment off. “This just is not at all what I ever thought I’d do.” His smile was starting to return once the information finally settled into place. “I think it’ll be fun.”

“Precisely what I thought you’d say.” KITT sounded pleasantly smug. “If we do have you pose as an actor I do have plenty of film where you can’t see your partner’s face, as they did not sign a waiver. The problem lies in that diversity.”

Michael shrugged, generally familiar with what KITT had seen. “You have me solo and with a good pile of different women. What’s missing? Two?”

KITT sighed, and he could almost imagine the head shaking as he apparently had missed something. “Men, Michael.”

“Oh.” He sat in thought for moment, mulling it over. “I mean, not that I’m against men I guess, I just never thought about it.” He patted KITT’s steering wheel in affection. “If that’s what you want to see, we need to find someone then.”

“I do have a suggestion.” KITT sounded hesitant, unsure. Michael gestured for him to continue. “Perhaps Devon could help.”

“Do you think he’ll know…” Michael stopped, then started his sentence again as his brain caught up. “_Devon_?” He hadn’t ever considered it before, but now that the thought was in his head. He shifted in his seat slightly, knowing perfectly well KITT could tell what he thought of that.

“Yes. He’s had experience and you fall under his type.”

That earned a slow blink in surprise. “I thought he liked women.”

KITT sighed, sounding slightly annoyed. “He does. In fact in our chats his preferences seem to mirror your own.”

“You’re… You’re having ‘chats’ about women with Devon.” He started to wonder if he’d live through whatever was coming.

“No, we were having ‘chats’ about sex. I had to learn the beginnings somewhere, Michael, and I was unsure about bringing such a topic up with you at the time.”

Michael ran a hand down his face, trying not to think too hard on Devon and KITT talking about sex. He paused his movement, staring a long moment at KITT’s voice modulator. Wait, if they were about to ask Devon what he thought they were, why the hell should he feel embarrassed about it at all? He took a long slow breath, relaxing into his seat and actually considering KITT’s suggestion. In terms of men, Devon was handsome and had netted himself his own pile of ladies if the “old friends’ he had Michael help out were any indication. And he had experience, huh? Michael nodded. “Okay. Just to make sure though, is this something you want?”

“Yes.” The way KITT said it so earnestly matter of fact just fueled his interest. There was a pause, and then KITT asked just the right question to have everything come to attention. “Could you wear one of the pairs of underwear I’ve bought you?”


	2. Song of the (K)night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KITT interrupted his thoughts. “Michael had a question for you.”
> 
> “I...uh, yeah.” He shifted his weight back, letting his thigh press against KITT. “KITT says I’m missing part of the diversity in my reel.” He glanced down at KITT’s scanner for strength before meeting Devon’s eyes. “He said you could, uh, help?”
> 
> “Oh?” An eyebrow slowly raised in a prim question as Devon stepped into his space almost disapprovingly. “What sort of help?”
> 
> For a split second Michael was worried, and then he recognized the glitter of humor in Devon’s eyes. He relaxed and leaned in just a little, settling right into the moment. “I think you know, considering where you’re standing.”

As they pulled up into the truck Michael began to squirm just a bit in his seat. Devon was his boss after all, and this sort of question destroyed employee proprietary. KITT lightly patted his shoulder in assurance, which suddenly brought his other concern forward. He _was_ sleeping with KITT, and didn’t that tangle up company policies. Coworker or company property, either way he shouldn’t treat him like that normally. The way KITT was talking though, Devon probably already knew, which was another thing in its own right. So maybe it would be just fine like KITT said it would.

He took a deep breath and stepped out of KITT to face Devon, who already had that soft smile he always did. “Did you two come to an agreement?”

Michael fussed a bit with his coat. “Yeah, we did.” He glanced back at KITT. “I’ll be an actor.”

“Thought as much.” Devon nodded and offered out a folder. “This is the information for this case. Bonnie will not be joining us, for obvious reasons.” He twitched an amused eyebrow. “So I apologize KITT, I’ll have to be the one to manage the information download.”

“That’s quite alright Devon.” Michael ruffled through the papers, trying to process the information. Looked like they got an anonymous tip about blackmail against some of the cast, keeping them working for the studio for cheaper than they were worth. KITT interrupted his thoughts. “Michael had a question for you.”

“I...uh, yeah.” He shifted his weight back, letting his thigh press against KITT. “KITT says I’m missing part of the diversity in my reel.” He glanced down at KITT’s scanner for strength before meeting Devon’s eyes. “He said you could, uh, help?”

“Oh?” An eyebrow slowly raised in a prim question as Devon stepped into his space almost disapprovingly. “What sort of help?”

For a split second Michael was worried, and then he recognized the glitter of humor in Devon’s eyes. He relaxed and leaned in just a little, settling right into the moment. “I think you know, considering where you’re standing.”

That earned him a laugh, the fake offense quickly dropped. “Good.” Devon looked down to KITT. “I’m your suggestion?”

“Of course.” KITT sounded satisfied with himself. “I think you two would be wonderful to watch together.”

Devon gave a small wink to Michael. “I suppose we will need a director.” He patted KITT’s hood. “What were you thinking?”

Michael couldn’t help his own smirk, he knew KITT was very pleased with himself at this point. His smile faltered slightly at KITT’s words. “Well, I was hoping you could top him for me.”

“Oh _really_?” Humor bounced in Devon’s eyes, and he met Michael’s nervous look. “Did you check with him first?”

“I…” KITT paused in surprise. “No, I just thought perhaps you would be best for a first time.”

“First?” Some of Devon’s humor dropped then and he crossed his arms in actual disapproval at KITT. He looked at Michael seriously this time. “Are you okay with this?”

The nervousness dropped almost instantly at the concern. It was good enough to know Devon cared to check. He smiled and patted KITT in turn. “I’m fine if it’s what the director wants.” He shifted where he stood, a little of his jitters leaking back in. “If you’re okay.”

Devon reached out and snagged his chin with a grin. “Someone has to teach you at some point, best it’s me.” He let his fingers trail along his jawline before letting go and heading to their seating area. “Please keep anyone other than yourself from accessing the cameras, KITT.” He paused and turned to regard Michael curiously. “Do you have lubricant?”

That earned a long stare. “Lubr- Right. Right.” Michael turned back to KITT and began to root around in the back seat for his bag. Devon was just as matter of fact as KITT, and it was definitely doing something for him, as his jeans were getting far too tight. 

KITT’s voice had his pleased smugness returning. “There are a few things I’ve wished I could do.” Michael strode over, bottle out in offering. “I’m glad to have someone be my hands for once that isn’t Michael for this.”

Devon plucked the proffered item from Michael’s hand and tucked it into his inner coat pocket. “Happy to be of service.” His eyes held that spark of humor as he looked Michael over again. “How do you want us, director?”

“Your comment about teaching had me thinking. Perhaps you could teach him a lesson in manners, of sorts.”

Michael had the good grace to look offended. “I have manners, KITT!”

“It’s called acting, Michael.” There was a pause, and KITT’s next words were rumbled deeper. “I want to see him over you in the way I can’t.”

Devon’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Is that how he always sounds?” Michael nodded ruefully. “No wonder you cave so easily.” He reached out and patted his chest. “It sounds like you’re mine to do with until he says otherwise.” His fingers buried tightly into his shirt, hauling him down into a rough kiss.

It caught Michael off guard, not used to someone as strong as him doing that. He quickly got with the program, melting into the kiss, already opening his lips in invitation. He began to run his hands up under his jacket, his nimble fingers learning the new territory.

Devon’s free hand reached down and collected his hands by the wrists. “Now now, I don’t remember saying you could do that.”

Michael grinned wide. “So were playing that game huh?” He easily got out of the loose hold and used his height to his advantage, hauling Devon against him. In the process something got tangled somewhere and they hit the floor. Michael gave a quick glance of worry until he saw the answering cheer in Devon’s eyes, and quickly pinned his hands above his head, straddling his hips. “I think I won.”

That just earned him a laugh. Devon heaved his hips and twisted, flipping Michael easily onto his back, hips jammed down against his thighs wide under him. His hands had a much better hold at the elbows, pinning Michael’s arms at an almost uncomfortable angle. “Don’t underestimate me.” His hips rolled slowly, pulling a moan from Michael at the friction. “I was as active as you once. You seem to have forgotten that fact.”

Michael growled in answer, finding himself frustrated and extremely hard. He pushed back, finding leverage difficult with his arms against the floor. “Apparently.” He pushed again, this time trying to use the wonderful friction to his advantage, hoping to distract. No such luck.

Devon dug his fingers into his elbow joints for a split second. “We can’t get much done from this position. Will you allow me control or do we need better restraints?” A slight rumble echoed from across the room, and Devon twitched an eyebrow in humor and leaned close. “I do believe our director wants to see you tied up at some point.”

“Of course he does. He likes visual displays.” Those words earned him a considering look that sent shivers through him.

“Not right now, but I may have learned something when stationed in Japan you two would find interesting.” He kissed Michael softly. “I recommend capitulation for a first time.”

Sighing, Michael relaxed under Devon. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“Sir.” Devon grinned as he let up the pressure. “The correct address is sir.”

“I think you're enjoying this far too much... Sir.” Michael slowly sat up as Devon stood, straightening his suit.

Devon huffed slightly. “Not enough, not yet.” He looked down at Michael consideringly. “Get up.” As Michael climbed to his feet, Devon tilted an eyebrow to KITT. “Any special requests?”

There was a moment of silence before KITT spoke, voice still pitched slightly deeper in interest. “The coffee table should support his weight. Could you move one of the mobile cameras underneath it?” Michael turned to look at the table consideringly, realizing the top was glass. If Devon hadn’t already drove him to hard, that would have done it. The view was going to be perfect for KITT.

The sparkle in Devon’s eyes as he moved a camera into place told Michael he also found the idea interesting. He could already see them watching this later, all three of them together. God, just that was hot and they hadn’t even had _sex_ yet.

Devon gestured Michael closer. “Take your jacket off.” As he walked, Michael slowly shed his jacket. He’d learned to strip well enough for KITT. He let his fingers purposefully play at the edge of his pants, tugging ever so slightly at his shirt. Devon twitched an eyebrow with a playful smirk, crossing his arms approvingly. “Go ahead.” He was in a sweater this time, so it was a long, slow pull over his head, letting the fabric trail up along his chest, following the shape of his muscles. He nearly jumped before the shirt was all the way off, fingertips skating through his chest hair. He was surprisingly unused to an interactive audience. 

The sweater ended up in a pile with the jacket, and Michael met Devon’s smile with one of his own. “Like it?” A mildly disapproving look had him quickly add, “Sir.”

The look softened at the correct address, and Devon flattened his hand against Michael’s chest, running his palm down along his stomach. “I think I’d like to see more.” He tapped the belt buckle impatiently.

Michael couldn’t help the growing grin, knowing what KITT had requested of him earlier. The belt didn’t take long to tug free, tossed aside to join the growing pile. He winked in the direction of KITT as he popped the button, a soft blue peeking out as he did so. Devon’s stare sharpened as Michael let his pants slide down. These had ruffles down the side, accenting his hips. Now that he thought about it, Michael suspected this was KITT’s plan all along.

“Are those for me?” Devon’s voice came out in nearly a growl, the playfulness of earlier tightening into a predatory stalk as he closed the distance. “They match our eyes rather well.” His fingers dug into Michael’s hips, thumbs playing with the lace. “Gorgeous.”

Michael’s grin widened, his erection tight against the silky fabric that Devon was softly petting. “They were picked out just for you, sir.” He glanced pointedly to KITT. They were on camera, so best not to mention the director.

Devon’s grin was soft, and he gave the barest of winks in KITT’s direction. “Really now.” He let his fingers play with the elastic, skating along covered flesh. “I appreciate the effort.” He tugged Michael closer so he could run his hands between the fabric and his ass. “Very much.”

Michael rested his arms around Devon’s shoulders for ease, trying to be aware on what he wanted. KITT had him well trained to do what was asked of him, and he already caved for Devon otherwise. Devon tilted his head up so Michael leaned in for a kiss, opening for him just as easily as before. This time though, Michael tried something the girls did to him on occasion. He lightly sucked.

That finally earned him a soft, almost needy noise from Devon. He reluctantly broke the kiss, but leaned in to softly nip at his neck and whisper a question. “Can I ask to have your mouth?”

Michael couldn’t help his shiver and he rested his head on Devon’s still suited shoulder. He was glad Devon asked, even if Michael felt like he’d do anything at this point. His answer was soft. “Yeah, Devon.”

“Good.” Devon took a single step back and gestured to the floor. “Kneel please.”

“Y-Yes sir.” Michael sank to his knees, looking up to him for further direction. A quick second of a rumble had him twitch a grin. It had immediately dropped quieter, and Michael was sure KITT’s silent mode wasn’t meant for this.

The cheer was bright in Devon’s eyes as he crooked a finger. “Come now, you know what I want.”

Michael shifted forward, a little nervous at first. His fingers easily worked through Devon’s belt, and he could feel his hardness through the dress slacks. He took a slow breath as he worked the buttons and zipper. A memory of a lady’s idle lecture drifted through his mind and he couldn’t help a slight grin. Body parts weren’t too different. Tip was like a clit, the shaft like that path of skin to the opening. He’d done this to enough women he’d figure it out.

The fingers digging in his hair was almost familiar as he shifted the elastic of Devon’s underwear. That had him pause again, letting his long fingers explore new territory. Sure he had his own, but his touches were earning him amazing noises he’s never thought he’d hear from Devon. The flesh was hot in his palm, so easy to stroke.

He shifted his weight, holding to Devon’s hip with one hand for balance and leaned forward, giving an experimental lick. Fingers dug a bit into his hair, but he easily ignored them. Didn’t taste too terribly different. He leaned in further, taking Devon as well as he could, his tongue rolling across flesh. There was a deep, low groan from above and that quiet rumble from across the room grew just a little. He had to adjust himself, pleasure echoing through him knowing the other two were enjoying themselves.

Michael pulled back just enough to give his tongue and lips more room to move, trying something one of the ladies had done to him once. Devon twitched into his mouth, nearly pulling him harder onto him. He knew that meant he was doing it right.

Quickly Devon was tugging him off with a soft moan. “I’d love to have you continue, but that’s not the plan.” He ran a thumb along Michael’s lips. “I thought you said you hadn’t done this before.”

Michael couldn’t help his teasing grin, lightly licking his thumb. “I’ve done it to plenty of ladies, gotta pick up some tricks. Sir.”

Devon nodded, carding his fingers through Michael’s hair almost idly. “You learn admirably fast, I must say.” He gestured towards the coffee table. “Lay down over there, please. On your stomach.”

Looking towards the table, Michael realized he had a fun choice. A couple of steps or… He languidly stretched, then leaned forward like a cat, sauntering on all fours to the table. He made sure his silk covered ass was in KITT’s full view, and the soft hiss from Devon was worth it. He draped himself out, trying to play to the camera he knew was underneath the glass. Arms up and under his head, chest and hips pressed against the cool smoothness, his erection pressing the hardest.

Devon had followed him over, kneeling behind. His hands dug into the meat of his ass, massaging roughly. “I still rather appreciate these panties. They mold to you rather well.” His fingers worked their way between the fabric and skin, tugging them down and gently working them off of Michael’s legs. Michael shivered as his dick rested bare against the glass, the material pressed unforgiving against his own hardness.

Devon’s hands returned, petting softly along skin. His lips pressed to his tailbone, the soft caress of his tie along his ass making him shiver. Devon leaned back, a finger trailing down between his cheeks to press softly at his entrance. “You want this.”

“Yes sir.” It was a soft exhale of an answer to something that hadn’t been a question. His normal playfulness was on hold for the sheer anticipation of something entirely new. The finger let up its pressure, replaced by a cool slickness. He couldn’t help the squirm at the feel, though Devon’s finger quickly returned to carefully massage the slick in, the pad pressing on the ring of muscle. He moaned at the slow press in, the feeling tight and invasive, but very welcome.

This was something he had done a couple of times with women, from the other side. He tried to relax, but as soon as Devon moved the friction sent a tremble through him. No wonder they asked for it sometimes, and he knew there was a bit more in store for him. Devon pressed in again, slowly massaging. Michael couldn’t help a soft whimper escape, the feeling unique yet wonderful. He hadn’t thought he’d be this into it, but now a small part of him wished he’d done this sooner.

As he was finally able to relax into the slide, Devon pressed with a second. He moaned, canting his hips up to press back. “Beautiful. Keep making those sounds for me.” Devon’s free hand petted softly along his spine. Michael couldn’t actually see, but he could imagine that eyebrow raise Devon did when he found something particularly interesting, a twitch of a grin too he’d bet. He could however see the slow blinking red light on the camera under him, marking it as recording. KITT was probably loving it just as much, being able to see the action from all the angles the truck had available.

He couldn’t help another moan as Devon pressed deeper, though he did purposefully roll his hips against the table. The glass dragged against his skin, warmed finally from his body heat. His movement stopped, and he gripped the edge of the table with a soft gasp. That sudden spark of pleasure spiked again at Devon’s patient rub of a fingertip. He kept himself from pushing back as Devon moved back, knowing the fingers would be back in place soon enough. And they were, pushing at his muscles and that wonderful spot again. He shivered slightly with another groan. Devon lightly left a kiss on the cheek he could reach. “Gorgeous.”

“You are surprisingly willing for a first time.” There was teasing in Devon’s tone that Michael couldn’t address, as there was a third slowly stretching him just a bit more. He did however willfully bite back the moan he would have made otherwise. He couldn’t keep the small yelp quiet at the pinch to his inner thigh. “I do believe I said to keep making those sounds.”

Michael nodded rapidly as the fingers inside pushed further, brushing that spot once more. “Y-Yes sir.” The stretch felt amazing, giving hints of what was to come. His hips were finding it a little easier to roll against the glass, his precome smoothing the way.

After a few strokes the fingers retreated. He knew why of course, but he let himself softly gasp at the sudden empty feel. Soft kisses were trailed up his spine, followed by the teasing brush of the tie, the coat ends on his hips, the shirt tails against his thighs. Devon picked fabric just as well as KITT did. A hand rested on his hip to steady him as Devon slowly pushed in. Michael tried his best to stay still, even if he wanted to push back to make him go faster.

A soft breathy sigh echoed from across the room. “Devon. _Michael_.” Sounded like KITT was certainly enjoying the view. The next words were almost lost in the rumble of the engine, yet rolled down his spine. “Describe it, Michael.”

Michael couldn’t help his tiny moan, and he could feel Devon’s lips smile against his back as his hips settled flush against his. “Well Michael? How do you feel?”

“I…” Michael shifted accidentally, a spark of pleasure stealing his words for a second. “I feel wonderful, full.” Another soft noise escaped at Devon’s slow shift back. “The movement, so good.” He let out a trembled breath. “...Sir.”

“Not so talkative now, are we?” Michael could almost feel the eyebrow raise as Devon moved back in. Michael shifted his weight better, this time rolling his hips to meet. The slide against glass for a moment made him wish it was KITT’s hood, and wasn’t that a beautiful thought.

The slow movement was starting to get to him. He knew a least a little faster would feel amazing. He thought over his options to get what he wanted, but considering his audience he could really only choose one. He canted his hips forward and softly pleaded. “Faster, please. _Sir._”

The skip of Devon’s hips and the tiny groan he heard meant he certainly hit his mark. Fingers shifted, digging a bit into his hips. Yet Devon was still maddeningly slow. “I do happen to know you well, Michael. In due time.” There was another light kiss to his spine. Michael squirmed under him, trying to egg him on. All that earned him was an irregular spark at the change in angle, and he lost his motivation for a second in the pleasurable feel. He pushed himself back this time, adding his own speed to Devon’s. Devon in retaliation pushed him down against the glass and stopped moving entirely. His hand wound into the back of Michael’s hair, not roughly, more as a reminder. “Stop fighting me.” His words weren’t sharp, but weren’t quite as jovial as before.

Michael shivered sharply, surprised at his positive reaction to the tone. “Yes sir.” Devon’s fingers tightened in his hair a quick moment, making Michael whimper softly, before relaxing and shifting to rest on his back.

“Good?” The hand lightly patted, his voice soft again.

Nodding rapidly, Michael took a long breath. “More than.” He didn’t need the check, but was glad for it.

“Good.” He could hear the humor back in Devon’s voice as his hand slipped back down along his side. His fingers settled around his hipbones, thumbs lightly stroking along the edge. He finally moved back, settling into his rhythm again. This time though, he shifted Michael’s hips just so, hitting that wonderful spot each and every thrust.

Michael couldn’t help the soft noises every time, not that he tried to stop them. Maybe another day he’d get that rush from ‘fighting’ more, but right now he was reveling in the new sensations. He met Devon’s movements in a matched pace, enjoying the sliding drag of Devon inside and himself against the glass.

Devon’s tempo changed, faster now, finally. One hand found its way underneath him, stroking in time with his hips while still mindful of the camera. Michael gasped and couldn’t help his slight squirm. He wasn't going to last much longer. “Come for me, Michael.” Devon lightly kissed his back, adding in a whisper, “Come for _us_.”

Michael moan was deep and rough at those words, his muscles spasming tight around Devon. Devon gave his own answering sound, warmth filling him somehow even deeper. Michael could feel his own come underneath him, probably a beautiful artistic shot for a porn. He was sure KITT was enjoying it as he dropped silent mode, the deep rumble of the engine surrounding both of them. It took a bit longer than he was used to to stop trembling, Devon still deep inside. He really didn’t want to move.

In fact it was KITT who did anything first. “Could you two come sit please?” It was soft and near pleading, but a familiar request. KITT was surprisingly a cuddler after. 

Devon huffed a soft laugh against Michael’s back and slowly sat up, getting another shivered gasp from him as he slid free. He lightly patted Michael’s ass. “Admirable performance for a first time, I must say.” He stood up and wandered to the workbench, where there were paper towels.

Michael carefully peeled himself off the glass, frowning slightly at the mess. He didn’t care too much, but that dried in hair was like glue. He grinned up at Devon and the offered towels. “Not much to ‘perform’. That felt amazing.” He nearly shivered again just remembering.

Devon’s return smile was bright as he tucked himself away, clothes still very nearly perfect. “I’m glad. It had been a bit since I’d been with a man, to be frank.” He hovered near KITT’s front bumper, waiting politely.

Michael didn’t bother with clothes after he cleaned up, sauntering over to KITT’s open door. “Couldn’t tell.” He sunk comfortably into the driver’s seat and stared at Devon expectantly.

That earned him a light laugh and Devon joined him, settling into the passengers side. He patted the dash affectionately. “And I do believe I have to thank our wonderful director.”

“No Devon, thank you. You two were stunning, just what I wanted to see.” KITT’s seats softly squeezed both like a hug. 

Michael stretched out to press as much skin against the upholstery as possible in his own best version of a reply. “Happy you enjoyed it, KITT.”

The seat pet slowly along his ass and thighs appreciatively. “You enjoyed it _very_ much yourself, I’d have to say.” The screen flickered to life, showing off that wonderful shot from under the table as he came across the glass. “I think I’ll keep this with the other memories.”

Devon’s finger softly trailed the edge of the screen. “Now _that_ is a gorgeous piece of cinema.”

Michael grinned brightly. “And all your fault.” He patted the steering wheel. “Both of you.” He twitched an eyebrow with a grin. “Enough film or do we need more?”

“Ah youth.” Devon patted Michael’s thigh with an exasperated sigh, though let his hand linger. “All that energy, no direction.”

“Oh I got a direction.” He tilted his head towards KITT’s dash. “At least a director.”

There was a sigh quite like Devon’s, and a pat from the seat side of the same thigh. “Perhaps later, if Devon is amenable. In the meantime we do have a case we have to get to at some point.”

Devon leaned back comfortably in the chair. “Yes to later, though I do think a short break now would be rather nice before you two go racing off as always.” He shrugged slightly and winked at KITT. “Besides, I don’t think the studio would hire him if he _arrived_ naked, and I’m not sure you particularly want him dressed yet.”


	3. Yesterday's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nervously sat in the waiting room. He had a small interview with one of the producers, Mike Moore, but apparently they wanted to see his reel first. It wasn’t super long, so they could keep their attention, but long enough he had time to worry what he would do about the assignment if they turned him down. The producer finally leaned out of his office door and gestured for him to come in. Michael stepped inside, and was greeted almost impishly by an unfortunately familiar face. The producer sat and gestured towards the lady. “I believe you may have met Miss Squier, my best director, before.”
> 
> Michael offered out a hand. “Cyndi! Yeah, how could I forget such a pretty face.” He tried his normal grin and a slight wink. Thank god KITT had kept those firsts to himself. All he’d of needed was for her to see herself in the reel.
> 
> She grinned back. “No wonder you didn’t tell me what you did. Wished I’d known sooner because, man, with a reel like _that_...” She whistled. “Though you’re awfully fond of shooting in that car.”

KITT had done admirably at editing the footage, mixing old with new. He did like to keep ‘firsts’ private, and, while the whole point with Devon was for the reel, he was a little put out he couldn’t keep that footage for themselves. It did mean there was a surprising amount of cute outfits that Michael had never thought would see the light of day, though at least his time with the women balanced it out. It’s what KITT wanted anyway, so he wasn’t going to complain. He was sure KITT was going to tap into the camera system at the studio while he was at it. Not that he was supposed to since it took so much energy, but Michael wasn’t going to deny him his pleasures.

He nervously sat in the waiting room. He had a small interview with one of the producers, Mike Moore, but apparently they wanted to see his reel first. It wasn’t made super long so it could keep their attention, but long enough he had time to worry what he would do about the assignment if they turned him down. The producer finally leaned out of his office door and gestured for him to come in. Michael stepped inside, and was greeted almost impishly by an unfortunately familiar face. The producer sat and gestured towards the lady. “I believe you may have met Miss Squier, my best director, before.”

Michael offered out a hand. “Cyndi! Yeah, how could I forget such a pretty face.” He tried his normal grin and a slight wink. Thank god KITT had kept those firsts to himself. All he’d of needed was for her to see herself in the reel.

She grinned back. “No wonder you didn’t tell me what you did. Wished I’d known sooner because, man, with a reel like _that_...” She whistled. “Though you’re awfully fond of shooting in that car.”

Michael shrugged in an attempt at nonchalance. “It’s unique.” A soft snort echoed in his ear from KITT at his answer.

“It is that.” She turned to look at the producer. “Plus, oh who was it?”

“Right!” Mr. Moore perked up at that. “The guy! He’s been out of the game a couple of decades, but one of the best early Doms on the market. Looks like he still has it.” He leaned forward. “I can give you a massive signing bonus if you can get him to sign too.”

That took a moment to process as Michael stared blankly. Devon had been in porn. Legitimately. “I… uh. I’ll have to talk to him.”

KITT whispered, “I had not confirmed it, but I suspected he had done it before. He knows a surprising amount about the industry.”

Michael wanted to answer ‘no kidding’, but the producer was talking. “Great! Welcome to the family!”

Then began a whirlwind tour as they chatted, Michael learning probably too much on what goes on behind the scenes, but still actually fascinated. Their director came with, watching how he interacted with others and, he was fairly sure, his ass. Cyndi leaned in as Mr. Moore was for some reason detailing the technical way the cameras worked. “Do you still have that car?”

“Yeah, it’s still with me.” Michael couldn’t help the twitch of a grin, knowing KITT was always a little annoyed when he had to say ‘it’.

“You’re right when you call it unique. Can we film in it here?” She smiled wide. “I bet Mike would love to see how the cameras work.”

That wasn’t an answer he actually had. Did _KITT_ want to be in porn too? “Uh, the tech isn’t technically mine so I’d have to ask.” He hedged, so he could have a proper conversation with KITT later.

She sighed and nodded. “Okay. Sounds like you have a pile of phone calls to make.”

Mr. Moore lead them back to the front, now chatting about benefits and other mennuti of jobs anywhere. There was a bit that caught Michael’s ears though. “My boss has been considering selling out, which I mention to new hires now.” He sighed heavily as he sunk into his chair. “Not everyone is happy with the possible change in owners.”

Michael politely sat in the chair across from him. “Who is he selling to?”

Mr. Moore rolled his eyes. “He’s considering one of the bigger companies. They’ll probably shift the focus to be more profitable rather than varied.” He still pulled out the paperwork. “But we’ve been trying to take ownership ourselves and become independent. He’s leaning towards us but…” He suddenly stopped. “Sorry, that’s a lot to lay on a newbie.”

“You’re fine.” Michael reached for the paperwork, pretending to read it over while aiming the communicator at it. “Probably stuff I should know, especially if I want to invest on the ground floor.”

“Right. Well, someone has been pressuring some of our employees I think. A couple of our best have backed out.” Mr. Moore sighed again. “At least I think we still have enough right now, just have to get a little more.”

KITT spoke up. “The contract is fairly standard for a job. Decent benefits and a better ability to quit than your current one. I see no reason not to sign it.”

Michael nodded to Mr. Moore as he signed, though couldn’t help the faint smirk at KITT’s crack at FLAG. It wasn’t like he wanted to quit anyway. “Well, I may want to help too. This place sounds pretty decent to me.”

——-

Michael sunk into KITT’s seat with a soft sigh. “Honestly other than the porn, sounds like the last small business takeover we had to fix.”

“Yes Michael. And by those statistics it’s likely hired muscle with possibly a spy on the inside.” KITT continued, changing subjects almost immediately. “I wouldn’t mind being filmed by a third as long as you were also a part of it. And they cleaned up afterwards. My autovac can only manage so much.”

Michael smiled. “You can say no, you know.” 

“I am perfectly aware of your offer of choice, and I want to be apart of such things where you are concerned. If they suggest something I am not happy with, I’ll tell you and you can express ‘your’ worry.” KITT’s rollers hugged him softly. “I do appreciate your concern.” A faint touch of humor leaked into his voice. “You need to update Devon, and extend a job offer.”

Michael sighed heavily, though nearly jumped when the screen flickered to life, Devon of course on the other end. “Hello Michael, What about an offer?”

He gave a mild glare to KITT’s dash for calling Devon before he was ready, then turned to the screen. “I’m signed with the company. Standard big business muscling a small one.” He crossed his arms. “You were recognized.”

Devon smiled cheerfully. “Really? I only did a couple of films quite a long time ago.” His smile slipped. “They didn’t sell very well at the time, though I suppose with today’s tastes I may have had a resurgence.”

“Well the producer said I could get a signing bonus if I get _you_ to sign too.” Michael couldn’t stay too annoyed, especially the way Devon immediately brightened at the words.

“Me? I…” Devon shifted a bit, seemingly ruffled for once. “I mean, if you think you need help this time…”

Michael laughed. “If you want to be in porn, do it. I doubt we’ll have this opportunity again.”

Devon nodded sharply, determination and cheer in his eyes. “Okay. I’ll see you soon then.” The screen immediately went dark.

“That went well.” KITT sounded pleased with himself. “While we wait, I’ll check local records of businesses and their computers. I’ll try not to ruin our fun too badly if I do happen to find something.”

——

It took a few hours worth of travel overnight, but Devon arrived in the morning to meet Michael on the front steps of the studio. Devon’s smile was bright as Michael held the door open. He was sure Devon was ecstatic to be recognized for something now a days. There had been far too many stories of how he had done something in his youth, but no trophies or fame to go with. Michael followed, pointing out the way to the producer’s office. 

The door was open so he waved cheerily and lightly pushed Devon forward. “Caught the silver fox you wanted.”

Devon actually managed to blush slightly as he straightened his suit. He walked in the rest of the way and stopped politely at Mr. Moore’s desk. “I do believe you asked to hire me?”

“So the whole polite British thing is actually you?” Mr. Moore grinned and pulled out another contract. “Perfect.”

Devon gave a mildly confused glance back to Michael who was lounging in the doorway before turning back and taking the paper. “I… yes, I’m actually British?” He started to carefully read the paperwork himself. “I’m rather surprised you had seen me before. It was only a couple of films in my younger years.”

“You’re considered a classic!” As Mr. Moore brightened and went on about some sort of aspect of technology making it easier to see other films in distribution, Cyndi tapped Michael’s arm to get his attention. “Were you able to get permission for your car?”

“Uh.” Michael turned to look down at Cyndi. Sure he had asked KITT, but in a way that would still leave her in the dark. While he knew it would probably upset her, he wasn’t as keen on lying to someone he actually liked. “Yeah. Could you show me where you want to put it?”

Cyndi nodded and gestured for him to follow, chatting as she walked. “We have a garage setup that opens to the outdoors so we can use cars and such in shoots.”

Michael quietly whispered to his wristwatch, lightly scratching at his cheek. “You okay with us actually telling her about you?”

“I see no problem, _I’m_ not the one who called her Kitty.” Michael grimaced slightly, but went ahead and nodded slightly to himself as Cyndi stopped at the doorway.

She pointed to the large door. “Right through there. You need to go get the car?”

Michael walked over and heaved at the pulley, opening the door. She whistled at him for it so he grinned back at her. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” He pulled the comm up to his mouth. “Buddy, come over to where I’m at.”

“Yes Michael.” Cyndi started just looking at him funny for talking to a watch, but there was a wash of confusion at the voice until she heard the roar of the engine and KITT easily slid into place, driverless.

Walking up, Michael popped open the driver door. “Cyndi, meet my car.”

“My deepest apologies for meeting me quite this way. Introductions would have been best when you had first seen me. I was… a bit enthusiastic with Michael’s idea and somehow managed to overlook my programming on politeness. I have also learned over time when it comes to these sorts of things, we probably should have asked.” 

Cyndi’s face was going from disbelief to a slow glare, aimed straight at Michael. “I’m not sure it was your fault.”

“To be fair, I am normally the more level-headed of us two. There will have to be a long apology from Michael in a moment I imagine. My designation is Knight Industries Two Thousand, K.I.T.T., or _KITT_ if you prefer.” His name this time felt a bit like a barb at Michael, and it probably was.

“KITT, hm.” Her arms crossed as she stared Michael down. He had the good grace to look embarrassed. “And the massaging seats?”

“He moves them.” Michael gestured in KITT’s direction, quickly adding on as much of an apology as he could muster. “I’m honestly sorry, that’s why I wanted to introduce him now.” He shrugged helplessly. “If you want to fire me and never see me again I understand, but I wanted to be up-front. Especially if you were going to film him.”

Cyndi took a long, slow breath. “Okay. Oddly, I understand why.” She raised a hand, stalling his beginning smile. “Not that excuses it. But a talking, _sentient_ car is hard to explain.” She actually turned her softening glare to KITT. “I hope you learned not to listen to him.”

“I do try.” The was an almost audible shrug somehow. “He is rather willful on his own.”

Something seemed to occur to Cyndi as she turned back to Michael, a look of businesslike delight crossing her face. “I’m not going to fire you, you’re too pretty for that. I do think I have an idea though, just have to run it by Mike. KITT, do you mind actually talking on camera?”

“That should be fine. Likely whoever watching would assume I’m an actor off camera.” The engine changed its rumble ever so slightly, a tone Michael easily recognized. KITT always liked being able to talk, and Michael did too.

Cyndi raised an eyebrow but let it go, and turned to Michael. “How well do you know Devon?” She gestured towards KITT.

Michael grinned at that. His first porn engagement sounded like it was going to be fun. “Oh, KITT filmed and directed that part. We know him _really_ well.” He patted KITT’s roof in affection.

She nodded. “Good. You jived well with a lot of the other actors but we have actual film of how well you work with him. We can start there and see how well you do in a full production.” She offered an apologetic smile to KITT. “Sorry, but technically yours is amateur, even with that absolutely gorgeous glass table angle.”

“Quite alright. That does happen to be my favorite part as well.” KITT paused thoughtfully. “I suppose I should tell you in a sense of full disclosure, as I am a computer AI, our time together is technically recorded. It only exists on my databanks however.”

A soft blush crossed her face and she glanced between the two with a twitch of a smile. “Work first, but I wouldn’t mind watching that later if you’d let me.”

“Always.” It was simple and a touch cheerful. “Do keep in mind Michael will always be included in such things. He is my partner after all.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “I’ve heard of guys in love with their cars, but never their cars loving them back.” She grinned up at Michael. “You got a great boyfriend.”

“Thanks, I know.” Michael laughed cheerfully and draped himself across the side of KITT near the open door.

She turned to KITT again, with a teasing turn to her grin. “Not so sure about yours though.”

“He’s rather pretty at least.” Michael acted affronted at their banter, hand over his heart.

Cyndi laughed and turned to the doorway. “I’ll go talk to Mike and send Devon back. We’ll see if he likes my idea.”


	4. Is Everybody Happy

Cyndi cheerfully interrupted whatever conversation the three where having. “Mike approves of my idea.” She pointed at Devon and gestured him over. “I want to talk to you first.”

Devon politely followed, Cyndi leading him far enough away for them to have a quiet conversation. Michael normally wouldn’t be so bothered, but he had a suspicion that Cyndi might have something planned considering, and Devon was of the type to go along with it.

KITT didn’t let him dwell long however. “I finally finished my analysis. There does not seem to be anyone employed that could gain from this buyout, so it is a good chance the muscle comes from outside. We may have to go our usual ruse of putting money down and act as bait.”

Michael grimaced slightly, knowing Devon didn’t like to part with money so easily. Maybe he’d be a bit more okay with it since he was in the field too. “Sounds good to me.”

The other two finally walked back over, Devon with that certain twist of a smile that Michael _knew_ all too well. He had a secret that he wasn’t going to share. Cyndi reached out to tap Michael on the chest. “We sorted this out. The loose plot is you’re a mechanic for a ‘bond’ type character and his car.” Michael raised an eyebrow and caught the widening grin of amusement on Devon’s face. Okay, fine. Maybe he deserved that. Cyndi looked past Michael to KITT. “You okay with that?”

“Perfectly fine. I do have a few accessories that may go along with that idea if you wish.” He popped open his door so she could lean in. “Now most admittedly would be best on the road, but aside from the seats I have a couple of superficial changes I can do, for effect sake.” He sounded immensely smug as a white button lit up on his dash. “Please press that for me.”

She leaned in and tapped the button, though started in surprise as his roof began to collapse. That didn’t last long, and bled into a bright smile. “Convertible!” The smile widened into a grin as she tilted her head at Devon. “I think I know a better spot for that.”

His eyes sparkled in mirth as he replied. “I must agree, that would be a better angle for it.”

Michael sighed heavily, turning to his partner. He wasn’t going to be let in on their little secret so he might as well ignore them “KITT, is there anything I need to _not_ touch when I’m pretending to be the mechanic I’m not?”

“You should be fine. If you somehow find your way into a place you shouldn’t be I can always say something, but I believe it wouldn’t be a good camera angle for you to try.”

Cyndi turned back to Michael, not quite done with her directions. “I want you to use Sir too.” Michael nodded, grinning just a bit again. He did enjoy that part a bit, he had to admit. She clapped her hands, getting all their attention. “You two need to go get properly cleaned, all over. This is a porn shoot so keep that in mind. _Everything_ needs to be clean. Um.” She turned to KITT. “I’m not sure how clean you need to be?”

“I have an autovac system installed so I should be fine for now, though depending on how this shoot goes you may have to help with cleanup afterwards.”

Cyndi pointed them the proper direction to the showers, but Michael couldn’t help but hear her ask KITT about outfits as they walked away. He had to wonder if there was anything they had brought that would say ‘mechanic’ while still being pretty.

He found out quickly after his shower, clothes waiting for him outside the door. They were basic in shape and basic white, but the intricate lace detailing through them was gorgeous. They were also a pair KITT had gotten him to wear on assignments since they fit so easily. Something that sat snug under his clothes that only KITT could tell was there. Devon could have whatever secret he did, now Michael had a small one of his own. The rest of the outfit were jeans and a simple tank, which wasn’t surprising. He was supposed to be a mechanic after all.

Michael’s stride was cut short as he stepped into the garage, staring down Devon. His was in a black tuxedo that fit him perfectly in a way that he had to wonder if Devon had brought it with him. Devon lightly tugged on his cufflinks, straightening the suit with a soft smile, his own eyes raking across Michael. “Now that tanktop leaves very little to the imagination.”

Huh?” Michael blinked and lightly tugged on the article in question with a shrug. It was kind of tight. “I mean, it’s what I wear when I wash KITT.” He offered Devon a grin of his own. “That’s certainly a Bond suit.”

“You both are quite beautiful, but if you don’t mind, we do have a film to shoot.” KITT politely interrupted them, making Cyndi snort in laughter.

She gestured them towards KITT. “I’ll start the setup but I’ve talked to everyone enough I think you’ll know what to do. Devon, could you and KITT please drive out, then wait for the door to open again to come back?” She pointed to the chain that lifted the door. “Michael, if you would.”

As Devon settled into KITT’s driver’s seat and backed out, Michael couldn’t help but remember their real first meeting. He’d been teasing, probably, but they had both nearly ran him down in the Foundation’s garage. He grinned a bit at the memory. They all had come a rather long way together.

Michael let the chain unhook and the door slid shut. He waited a beat before hauling on the chain again, making sure to over-reach just a bit. He knew how the tank looked and stretched over his back and chest, it’s why he wore one for KITT. He couldn’t help the grin as KITT smoothly slid forward into place, scanner sweeping and motor purring. He let the door shut behind them.

Devon elegantly stepped from KITT, and Michael has to wonder just how he managed it. He knew he couldn’t pull it off, but Devon just exuded that British charm even without talking. Devon lightly cleared his throat and stepped aside. “Michael, could you please check over KITT?”

“Sure thing, sir.” Michael grinned and sauntered towards KITT’s hood, lightly thunking it once. “Could you open?”

“You could be a bit more polite about it.” KITT’s hood unlocked, easily lifting open.

Leaning in from the front, Michael pretended to know roughly what he was doing. To be fair he could actually fix a handful of things, and there was always KITT to direct him. But this time he just had to pretend, ass in the air. Devon was eyeing him, stepping closer, but Michael got a shiny idea. He might get told off but he’d figure he’d try. His fingers found a specific spot, one of the myriad sensors peppering KITT’s engine surface.

Devon paused his movement as the softest moan came from KITT’s speakers. His eyebrows raised in interest and instead leaned a hip against KITT’s side to watch Michael’s hands delicately explore another sensor in turn. KITT didn’t complain, if anything his noises got a little louder, a little breathier. He was playing up his role and Michael was loving it.

“Just what are you doing to my car?” Devon raised an eyebrow. Part of Michael’s mind rankled a bit; KITT was _his_, but this was play. And if he thought about it too hard, Devon technically did own him.

He flashed Devon a bright smile. “Just adjusting some sensors, sir.” He proceeded to rub his thumb in a more circular motion on the sensor under his hand, earning an almost growling whimper. KITT was learning some new noises it sounded like.

“Is that all?” Devon slowly stalked around behind him. “I may need to do some ‘adjusting’ of my own.” Michael kept his mouth shut, trying not to laugh. It was a good line to be fair. He shifted his stance slightly, knowing how to show off his ass as his fingers still did their slow roll along the engine. 

Hands slid up his back, tracing his muscles and hiking up his tanktop. His hand skipped by accident, a bit rougher than he meant, earning him a surprised sort of sound. “Ah, sorry KITT.”

KITT sighed softly. “Don’t worry Michael. That one is mounted firmly into place, you don’t have to be quite as gentle with it.” He let that sit for a beat before a soft, pleading, “_Please_.”

Fingers tightened in his sides at KITT’s words. Looked like KITT’s voice affected more than just him then. Devon’s warmth covered his back as he curled up against him, fingers exploring his chest and stomach.

Michael shivered at the attention, letting his focus become rough across the one sensor KITT allowed. The fingers trailed downward, hooking on the edge of his pants, teasing open his belt. He let his own hands continue their ministrations on KITT, rougher now as he had asked. Devon worked his pants open as KITT managed a particularly trembling moan. His lips were soft on his back as his hands slipped into his underwear. Michael didn’t mean to stop, but Devon’s fingers knew just where to touch.

A soft keening “Michael,” came from KITT about the same time a rough, “Don’t stop,” came from Devon. He pressed hard with his hand, finding the part of the device that actually sensed things. He rubbed the pad of his thumb sharply over it as Devon rewarded him with a long stroke. There was an audible crackle in KITT’s speakers, something Michael knew was actually involuntary and made him smile in satisfaction. Devon pressed his hips hard against his ass as KITT’s engine hiccuped and rolled over, a low roar echoing through the space. Michael allowed himself a low moan of his own to mix with KITT’s soft “_Michael_.” He loved the sound of his name in KITT’s voice.__

_ _He was only allowed a moment to revel in it though, as Devon yanked him back flush against him, nearly leaning him backward over the shorter man. “You do beautiful work.” His hands slipped up through his chest hair, pulling the tank even higher. “Though I think perhaps it’s the driver’s turn.” Michael attempted to turn around and face him, but as he did Devon managed to keep ahold of the tank, tugging up and over his head to his wrists where he gripped it harshly. “Hold still.” Another deft movement and Michael found his hands neatly tied together. Probably couldn’t rewear the tank but he was finding it incredibly hard to care._ _

_ _He stopped moving per Devon’s command, watching him as he looked him over. His eyes did pause at the vee of his pants where he still strained hard against the lacy fabric, which had Michael twitching a grin. Devon simply sighed and stepped past him to assumably check on KITT. He tried to not move, really he did, but he had to sneak a glance. He met Devon’s stare instead as he shut KITT’s hood. “I said hold still, did I not?”_ _

_ _Michael straightened back to where he had been before. “Yes sir.”_ _

_ _“Too late.” Devon stepped around and grabbed his linked wrists, pushing him backwards. He would have probably tumbled a bit less gracefully if he hadn’t remembered KITT was behind him. As it was without his hands, he still landed a bit hard on his hood. Devon continued to press forward, so he leaned back, skin flush against KITT’s paint job. Even now he was still surprised at how soft KITT felt, barely like a car at all, the warmth of the engine adding another layer to the feeling of skin against him. Devon walked around the edge of the hood, taking his hands with him, putting them rest at KITT’s windshield. “Again, do not move.” He tapped his arms to punctuate his point before walking back to the front of both of them._ _

_ _He primly slipped out of his suit coat, setting it neatly on the nearby work table. Michael watched in silent anticipation. He actually had yet to see Devon even without a tie, much less shirtless. He took another small chance, speaking up. He was told not to move, not be silent after all. “Sir, may I see more?”_ _

_ _Devon paused on his sleeve button, raising an eyebrow. Michael was certain he was about to be scolded, but KITT spoke up first. “I may have to agree with Michael. I would very much like to see you naked, Devon.”_ _

_ _For a moment Devon lost his sharpness, a near blush crossing his face at KITT’s words. He tried to hide it under a cough, pulling himself back together. “I suppose I could, if you are the one asking, KITT.” He gathered himself as he undid his tie, folding it neatly to join the coat. It was methodically neat, each step done in proper turn and order. It was the opposite to how Michael did it, and was just as hot. Michael shifted against KITT’s hood, trying not to move but finding it very hard not to try and help hurry the process. He couldn’t help the huff of frustration when Devon finished unbuttoning, revealing an undershirt._ _

_ _Devon’s eyes were twinkling in humor as he neatly folded the white shirt, watching Michael twitch against KITT’s hood. “Patience is a virtue, Michael.” Devon was enjoying teasing him, he was sure. He’d swear the man was a bit sadistic. His attention was riveted though, as he easily slipped the undershirt up and over. That shirt was also carefully folded, but Michael’s attention was on his skin. Older sure, his chest hair gray but still there was muscles from hard work under the soft he likely developed from the desk work. He really wanted to touch._ _

_ _He moved back towards Michael, who was torn between protesting the fact Devon still had pants or glad he was getting attention now. His hands slid up Michael’s thighs as he stepped between them, hooking into the edge of his pants. “I’ll get to mine, but I think I’d rather have a nice view while doing so. Hips up.” Michael lifted himself as best he could as Devon worked his jeans off, revealing his white panties. Devon took a moment to let his fingers trace some of the lace and the shape underneath, making Michael whimper softly. The light touches were almost worse than the wait. He stepped back again with a short nod. “Perfect.”_ _

_ _This time he lightly toed his shoes off at the base of the work table before beginning on his belt. That was neatly rolled and set next to the tie before the pants were even touched. Michael’s legs were starting to twitch. KITT’s hood wasn’t flat, so most of the reason he was still standing was his own power and the angle was a bit awkward. He couldn’t really adjust as Devon’s eyes were on him as he slipped his pants off. Devon certainly filled out his boxers._ _

_ _KITT suddenly shifted back underneath him, causing his balance and legs to fail and slip down KITT’s hood to land on his knees near his scanner. Devon’s first step was quick, though he slowed as he realized that Michael was fine. He still tilted his head up to look at him with a grin. “Do you think KITT is trying to say something?”_ _

_ _Michael gave an awkward shrug, still partly on the hood and his hands above his head. He flicked his eyes with a grin to what was now at head height. “Might be, sir.”_ _

_ _Devon rolled his eyes and crooked a finger. “Hands please.” Michael offered up his hands, sitting up straighter now. Devon took them and eyed the restraints for a moment, then dropped them. “Keep that on, but you’re allowed to touch.”_ _

_ _Michael shifted higher, but kept himself leaning against KITT. He reached out and ran his hands along one of Devon’s legs. It was awkward, but he could manage. He shifted his weight again, running his hands between Devon’s legs, lightly tugging to ask him to move forward. He obliged, his own hands running through Michael’s hair. That close allowed his lips to trail softly along the cotton fabric . Devon’s fingers were already beginning to tighten in his hair from the attention and he couldn’t help the grin as he lightly tugged on the boxers. He couldn’t quite manage removing them with his hands bound the way they were. “Sir?”_ _

_ _Devon huffed a small sigh as he untangled his hands to shift his boxers down. His movement stuttered as Michael’s mouth was on him as soon as the fabric was past. “Impatient much?” He didn’t stop Michael though, letting his hands drift back into his hair._ _

_ _Wrapping his bound hands around the base, Michael trailed his tongue along the length. He leaned back just enough to wrap his mouth around the tip, sliding Devon inside. His hands shifted back and down, massaging his balls as he sunk further on him. He grinned a touch at the soft exhale of pleasure. His tongue pressed hard at the underside of his dick as he started to move, trying to remember a couple of the things he had done to him beyond what he had already done to Devon. He must have been doing it right, as Devon began to roll his hips almost unconsciously, pushing just a little more into his mouth. He took it as best he could, though it wasn’t like he had practice on the depth as much._ _

_ _He backed off as he felt Devon’s muscles start to twitch and fingers tightening in his hair, remembering they were in porn and choking because he wasn’t practiced on camera wouldn’t be as pretty. He used his hands as best he could, angling to keep it out of his hair as much as possible. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth cover his face._ _

_ _“Michael.” His name was softly spoken as he felt a thumb rub gently across one eye, allowing him to look up at Devon. His lips were captured in a bruising kiss, but not before he had seen that look of reverence. He returned the kiss nearly as hard, glad that he had made Devon feel so good. Devon took his hands, working on the tank to release them. He backed off of the kiss long enough to carefully clean his face with the probably ruined shirt. “Gorgeous.”_ _

_ _Devon took another, softer, kiss before hauling up on Michael. “Come on now, I had a different plan for you.” He patted KITT as he pulled Michael over to his door. “If you don’t mind KITT, roof down.” KITT obliged, easily tucking his roof away to his convertible body type. “Thank you.”_ _

_ _“You are very welcome.” KITT answered as Devon settled into the driver’s seat._ _

_ _He regarded Michael a moment with a smile. “While I do love those panties, the next step should be without them please.” He patted the crossbar of KITT’s windshield. “Then stand over me, chest facing KITT.”_ _

_ _“Yes sir.” Michael was slightly confused, but understood enough that the position would get Devon easy access to just about everything. He worked the underwear off, leaving it on the floor. He carefully stepped over Devon, resting a foot in the footwell and the other on the ground, using KITT as a brace for balance. He let his arms drape across KITT’s windshield, spying a small mess on his hood were they had just been. He’d have to give his partner a good bath at some point, even if they properly cleaned him right after._ _

_ _He pushed those idle thoughts aside, instead focusing on Devon’s hands slowly running up his thighs, massaging under his buttocks. He’d been hard since he first touched KITT, each moment just keeping him on edge of need. Fingers explored his balls and further up, one hand along his dick and the other teasing his entrance. He moaned because he could, trying not to move too much into the touches. The whimper however he couldn’t help as something pliable and wet pressed at his ring of muscle. Devon’s _mouth_ was on him, and it felt wonderful. His tongue pressed, circling the ring as his hand continued to stroke Michael. His hips twitched back into his mouth and forward into his hand, trying not to jerk to hard. He wasn’t going to last long under the onslaught of pleasure, his fingers tightening against KITT’s windshield futilely._ _

_ _“Michael.” KITT grabbed his attention as his muscles tightened, and he watched himself though the glass coming across the dash and KITT’s voice modulator. He couldn’t help the hard shiver at that, nearly coming again at that if he could. Devon helped shift him down into his lap, his fingers playing in his chest hair again. Michael couldn’t help the small twitch of a grin as he leaned forward, much closer to KITT’s lights while on Devon’s lap, and very carefully licked the voice modulator, cleaning it. The digital hiccup happened again in KITT’s voice. “Ah, _Michael_.”_ _

_ _He shifted his weight carefully so he was sitting sideways in Devon’s lap. Now that he wasn’t restrained or otherwise occupied, he let his own hands wind into Devon’s own chest hair. Devon hauled him down for another sharp kiss. Michael wanted to make some sort of quip or something to top the whole thing off, but really couldn’t think of anything exactly. A little of him wished this had been done in their own garage so he could stay right where he was a bit longer. KITT’s need for snuggling was starting to rub off._ _

_ _“Perfect!” Cyndi’s words got both their attention. She grinned over at them. “I mean, we’ll probably need a couple of pickup shots but it’s rare we get it all in one take. You three have perfect chemistry.” She nodded mostly to herself. “We’ll probably use most of this first take though there’s a couple of angles I’d like to have in the reshoots. Those we can just edit into the first at least.”_ _

_ _Michael looked at Devon, who shrugged and left a light kiss on his shoulder. “Up please.”_ _

_ _“Right.” Michael quickly stood and offered out his arm for Devon. Devon rolled his eyes but took it anyway, standing up himself. He looked back at KITT with an amused grin, talking over Cyndi’s plans. “I think we need to clean him first.”_ _


	5. Sheltered Heart

The reshoots weren’t as exciting as the initial filming, but Michael still had fun. It was mostly posing for the camera from different angles, though they needed a couple of rounds for both ‘money shots’. He was starting to half wish he had tried to swallow regardless of his experience. It was hot in the middle of all the action but on and off repeatedly? Not as much. It took them a little longer to come too, but it still felt amazing all the same. 

Between takes he took a moment to talk to Devon about their plan. “It sounds like the big company would probably send their goons after us if we end up being the biggest reason the cast would succeed.”

Devon nodded with a sigh. “You do have a point. Though unfortunately this is not an endeavour I can put Foundation funds towards.” He grimaced slightly in embarrassment, his hands attempting to nervously adjust clothes that weren’t there. “Honestly, this is actually off the books. We don’t normally take cases from these sorts of industries. At least, Wilton did not wish to.”

“So no Foundation backup.” Michael crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow teasingly. “Was this a setup to sleep with me or something?”

“Oh nothing like that, rest assured. Only a pleasant surprise on my part. I may manipulate situations, but not for something like this.” Grinning, Devon patted his chest. “Though I might have a solution for our current dilemma. I myself have received a substantial inheritance and salary in Wilton’s will that I can do with as I please, and I rather enjoy this company, the assignment aside.”

Michael considered what Devon said, realizing he actually had a bit of his own nest egg at this point. With rooms, food and transportation almost always on the Foundation’s dollar he hadn’t spent much on stuff other than clothes. It wouldn’t be too terrible of an investment, and he was funded enough that if he lost it, it wouldn’t hurt. “Yeah, I think I’ll help too. You pay for pretty much everything of mine as it is.”

Devon raised an eyebrow delicately. “So would I be, as the phrase goes, your ‘sugar daddy’?”

“_Devon_!” Michael pretended to be shocked before laughing it off. “Didn’t think you’d know the words.”

“You do seem to forget how versatile I am, rather frequently.” He winked as he lightly ran his fingers along his arm. “Clean up, and we’ll talk to Mr. Moore about funding the buyout.”

\---------

It turned out they didn’t need to back nearly as much as they feared, but still plenty to get the other company’s attention. Mike was ecstatic that they wanted to add their money so soon, so certainly wasn’t going to argue. They made sure to spread their involvement around with small comments, which earned both of them a big hug from Cyndi. KITT was actually pouting, mostly because he couldn’t offer any money himself. Since he was a non-entity any money to his name was actually under one of Devon’s accounts. Cyndi attempted to give him a hug for the thought anyway.

As they were leaving at the end of another day, a couple of rather large men blocked their path. Michael firmly placed himself between them and Devon. “What do you want?”

“You need to quit.” The bigger one cracked his knuckles.

Michael just rolled his eyes. He’d swear there was a class or something for dumb muscles for hire. “Or what, you’ll beat me up? How about you tell me who you work for instead?”

The man frowned, probably surprised Michael wasn’t properly cowed. He stepped into Michael’s space, meeting his bravado. “Just quit, and we’ll leave you alone.”

Raising an eyebrow, Michael leaned back to regard him. “No.” He glanced at the other man, who was slowly moving towards Devon. Sure he might be able to handle a fight, but there was still something to be said about pure strength. Both of them might be in a bit of trouble actually.

‘Sounds like you’ll need a lesson.” He took a swing at Michael, who had expected it and easily got out of the way.

It was Michael’s turn, where he found out the guys were tougher than he thought, his punch landing on his shoulder with barely a flinch. A tiny part of his attention noted the other man had tried to jump Devon as he circled his own opponent, trying to figure out where to hit next.

Trying to split his attention had him miss the door opening, so it was a complete surprise when the arms suddenly wrapped around his guy’s neck. “Back off!” Cyndi wasn’t doing much other than distracting him, so Michael took the opening to get a good couple of punches in.

The man reeled in place but managed to stay on his feet before yanking hard on her arms. While it was difficult because of the angle, he was much stronger than her. He was able to toss her aside before getting a lucky shot in on Michael’s face.

Michael slammed against the wall, dazed. There was some yelling between the men that his brain wasn’t processing, but he could see them grab the other two and haul them towards a car. He stumbled in their direction, trying to catch sight at least of which direction they were headed as he tried his best to shake the grogginess.

As soon as he could, Michael raced to KITT, sinking hard into his seat. “They took Devon and Cyndi!”

KITT revved his engine as Michael floored it, trying to tail them. He cursed; they had a head start so he wasn’t sure what direction they would have headed. The screen flickered to life with a map and a small blinking red light. “Devon still has his watch on. We decided he needed a tracking device after enough kidnappings.”

It was a laugh of relief that escaped. “Good thinking!” He easily followed the map, keeping his distance. They wouldn’t do anything to them in the car and if the person leaning on them was at the second location they could have proof and charge someone with corporate espionage.

They pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, of course, and bundled Devon and Cyndi into the building. KITT slowly pulled up, making sure to be as stealthy as possible. There was another car nearby, and Michael left KITT to running the plates as he headed his own way to the building. He wasn’t just going to let them get beaten or worse.

A peek in a dirty window showed him the two goons getting yelled at by someone, probably because they didn’t grab Michael and brought the director instead, if they were even supposed to grab anyone in the first place. Devon and Cyndi were tied up on a couple of chairs. He very carefully edged the door open while they were distracted, quickly hiding behind some of the abandoned machinery. He was in luck as the man yelled at them to go outside and keep watch. He quickly whispered for KITT to get out of sight as the men headed for the door.

He debated for a short moment about finding out if the guy would go on about his plans or anything, but considering it was already a kidnapping charge they could get that information out of him later. He didn’t want to leave Devon or Cyndi in danger for too long, and who knew if the man had a gun or anything. He was able to be quiet enough to get behind him and spin him around for a surprise punch. One shot and out cold, easy.

“Good job.” It was dryly said as Devon let his bonds drop to the floor. He rubbed at his wrists. “They were terrible at tying knots.” He knelt behind Cyndi to untie her, but not before Michael caught the tiny smile at his teasing.

Michael still huffed a sigh and crossed his arms as if he was actually bothered by it. “At least the real agent did his job.”

Cyndi continued to sit, even though she was free of her ropes. She shot him a confused look. “_Real_ agent?”

“Uh.” Michael stiffened, having forgotten for a moment he was supposed to be under cover.

Devon waved his concern off as he explained to Cyndi. “We are employed by the Foundation for Law And Government, which had received a request for help with this takeover.” He couldn’t hide his grin of amusement. “He is the actual spy in this situation. I am simply his director.”

A sharp laugh escaped Cyndi as she finally stood. “At least I got the who was above who right.”

Michael rolled the man over and started to tie him up with one of the ropes after asking KITT to call in the cops. He traded a grin with Devon. “Bonnie would kill me if I tried to be her superior.”

Cyndi walked over to him and slugged him in the arm. “How many more weird secrets do you have?”

He rubbed at his arm with a grin. She actually hit pretty hard. “Don’t worry, FLAG and KITT were the biggest ones.” 

Something suddenly occurred to her and she frowned. “Your money is the reason we can buy out, what will happen now?”

“I’m not dropping my support if that’s what you’re asking.” Michael smiled brightly. “After all, you’re producing my first porn.”

Cyndi’s frown managed to deepen, though directly at Michael. “_First_? What about that sample reel?”

“Uh…” He could hear the sirens in the distance so looked out a window in an attempt to dodge the question. “The police are here.” The goons were piling into the van and driving off. Wow, the guy inspired such loyalty. He hauled up on the man and lead him still groggy to the door and the waiting police. Devon wasn’t far behind, leading Cyndi to KITT before going to talk to the police himself.

As Michael approached KITT he could see Cyndi talking animatedly inside. Considering her last question in the warehouse he could guess a little of where their conversation might have gone. He hoped they hadn’t ragged on him too much. Devon patted his arm in mock sympathy. “She is rather feisty.”

He sighed and walked to KITT, ready to face the music and head back towards the studio. They needed to give Mike the good and bad news. The place would be owned by the cast but they were going to lose their two newest actors. Well, maybe they’d figure out a sometimes deal. He wouldn’t mind doing a film or two if they asked.


End file.
